jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Neotic Collection
The Neotic Collection is a series of albums released by the artist Neotic. The first was released in December 2016 with "Depression", while others followed about monthly. Overview Albums Depression This collection was released on December 16, 2016. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. 2018 versions of this album come with a new track called "Sunshower". Melancholic This collection was released on January 16, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album had 1.2M sales upon release. Track Listing # Lust - Outthepound ft. Suicideyear # Heartbreak - Don Juan # Moments - Babokon # Koi Pond - James # On the Way Out - Home # You Are - Meloman # I Can't Do This - Lil Lotus # Shadows - Pryda # You Are Enough - Light Blending In Nostalgic This collection was released on February 13, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 5.7M sales upon release, making it the most-sold Neotic album and most popular. The album's single "Long Nights" was released 2 days prior. Track Listing # The Burn Marks on My Epiano Wont Go Away - A L E X # Her - eery # June Gloom - Prima # Long Nights - Emaycee # Melancholia - ?? # Netflix and Chillwave - Cameragrammar # Seven of Nine - 90sFlav # C Stick - Game Boi Adv # Kiss My Eyelids - ?? # Flood - Home # Smile From U - Jinsang Delusion This collection was released on March 24, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 0.5M sales upon release. Track Listing # I Guess It's Okay - ?? # Calm - Vektroid # Came Back - ?? # We Forgot Each Other's Names - ?? # Ycb Chroma - ?? # You - ?? # Love Potion - ?? Memories This collection was released on April 18, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 2.5M sales upon release. Track Listing # I Fell in Love With You One Night in September - ?? # You & Me - ?? # Unsaved Info - ?? # 1 for Leaf Beach - ?? # Contigo - ?? # No Mercy - ?? # Husky - ?? # Thankful - ?? # Autumn Leaves - ?? # I Am Tired - ?? # Dreamin - ?? # Cherry - Altitude # Piano Wire - ?? Gloomy This collection was released on May 6, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 1M sales upon release. Track Listing # Nuori Prinssi - ?? # I'm Not Crying It's Just Raining - ?? # Pretty - ?? # Kaleidoscope - ?? # I'm Sad - ?? # Swan Song - ?? # TBD # Dry Rain - ?? # Funke - ?? # Stay Forever - ?? # Steel Heart - ?? # TBD # Coffee and Cigarettes - ?? Calm This collection was released on June 13, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 0.4M sales upon release. Track Listing # TBA # Letting Go # Spaceflight # Lately # Honest and On Three # Awake # AROMA # Miss Winter # BadRiver # TBA # Gravity Love This collection was released on June 30, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 1.6M sales upon release. Track Listing # Mom # Patient with U # Solitude # I Wasn't Allowed to Watch Whose Line as a Kid But I Think it's Pretty Good Now # [ r e ] s x l v e # Every Summer # Pastillas # It's Just a Blur # Too Much to Ask For # Doesn't Matter How You Feel # Lonely Chase # Lost at Sea # Sixteen Lights Hopeless This collection was released on July 22, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 0.2M sales upon release. Track Listing # Pure Imagination # It's Late and I'm Thinking About You Again # Sunset # Sprxng # Je Te Met au Defi # Hopeless # It's Raining in the Summer But It's All Good # Journey # TBA # Communion Cup and Someones Coat Feels This collection was released on August 30, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 1.4M sales upon release. Track Listing # It's Just Another Day - Rocc # I Always Read Bukowski Before Bed - Rocc # You Make Me Feel Like Trash - Rocc # Stuck Between Suicide and Insanity - Rocc # I Don't Know Man - Rocc # Too Tired to Sleep - Rocc # Feeling Dead When the Night Comes - Rocc # Sad Day in Hell - Rocc # You Are Not Invited to My Funeral - Rocc # I've Been Gone Since the Start - Rocc Notes * This mix is also released as Rocc's "Hope You're Doing Well" EP. Dreams This collection was released on September 20, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit 3.1M sales upon release. Track Listing # Feels Like Yesterday, Maybe it Was - Unfortune # No One Would Miss Me - A L E X # Bubblegum - Orca Vibes # Missing You - Brandon Hult # Longing - Brandon Hult # I Will Never Forget - Unfortune # Phone Call - Druid # Sunset in Amsterdam - Druid # Rain - Cav # Sink - Wush # All That I Have - Fantome Vivant # Fluttering - Exitpost # Duluoz Dream - Sal Dulu Sentimental This collection was released on October 11, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit ___ sales upon release. Track Listing # Dusk # Hope # I Was All You Needed # 4.30am # Goodnyght # Walking in the Rain to a Cafe # You Don't Have to Cry # TBA # Step Back # Late Jun # Spinach # Fragile # Serenade in the Summer Sun # Snow Blind Agonize This collection was released on October 24, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit ___ sales upon release. Track Listing # Her Smile # It's Nothing # It's a Great Big World # Saudade Sundays # Sunflower Fields # I'm Not Losing You Again # Out for a Walk # Loungin # Pray # TBA # Awake # Peppermint # Thoughts of You Sleepy This collection was released on November 6, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit ___ sales upon release. Track Listing # Silent Thoughts # Still Laughing # Memories # Lazy Morning # Rain in My Eyes # Playground # Coffe Break # Before I Sleep # I Cry Sometimes # My Journey # Galaxy Funny Nights This collection was released on December 18, 2017. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. This album hit ___ sales upon release. Track Listing # My Funny # Clueless # Performative (Instrumental) # Unknown # Sailing Above # Asahina # 2:40 am # Sweet # Lowlife (Version 1) # A Fateful Night # Forever Things # Detroit Fantasy This collection was released on January 9, 2018. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. Track Listing # Walls - sapientdream # Star Light - sapientdream # High n Low - Aquifer # In My Life - sapientdream # A Quick Interlude - Saaaz # I Don't Need Him (Community Beat) - Beowulf # No Mail Today - Chief # In Love - Tommyfabric # Imagine - Vowl # Hope to Find My Way Home - Oui Lele # I Feel So Lonely in This World - ViciousCreep # Âme - Melobird # Can't Sleep - Henri Victorious Isolation This collection was released on January 24, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Isolated, Die, Unrequited Love Track Listing # Isolated # Soul Searching # Don't Cry # Floating # Moonlight # When it's Cold, I'd Like to Die # LEAN BUNNY # A Better World # Scars # Please, I Need You # Missed Call # Really Loved You Sad World This collection was released on January 31, 2018. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. Track Listing # Run for It # Understand # I've Fallen in Love With You, For the Second Time # Naturals # Her Smile is the Reason Why I'm Alive # Today is a Gift # Chikorita # Emotion # 10.21.17 # Vanish # Winter Vibes # Times Movin' Fast # Fasst Hold Me This collection was released on February 22, 2018. Produced by Neotic and artwork by TheJasbre202. Track Listing # Meet Me at 8 # Aura # Hold Me # Rain of Memories # TBA # Love Again # Comfortably Alone # Sad Flow # Parfait # TBA # Sleeping Giant # VHS Gentle This collection was released on March 5, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: We Fell Apart, Gentle, Emotional, I Still See Your Face Tracklist #(Somewhere Down the Road) We Fell Apart - Essance #I Haven't Slept Since You Left - Essance #Until We Meet Again - Essance #The Distance Kills Me - Essance #Let Me Listen - Essance #진지해 하지마 - Runway #Love - Burbank & Masked Man #Have We Met Before - Burbank #I Read a Book Last Night - Burbank & Masked Man #Groove - Burbank & Masked Man #Does It Get Easier? - Burbank & Masked Man #Krill - Masked Man #This Lake Reminds Me of You - Mf. Tired #Lo-Fi and Bebop - HD Ramen #Convel Intermission: Jazz Bar Drunk - Wulf Morpheus #Day Off - K-Roll #Rising - Unknwn #I Still See Your Face - Kubek Feelings This collection was released on April 11, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Feelings, Chill Moments Tracklist #Oblivion - rufi-o #Feelings - Jen #Coffee And A Cigarette In The Morning With You - StriveAU #Who Knows - PARADOXA #Thinking About You - NEOPLASMA #Shine - Sakubītsu #Chrysanthemum - Jrins #Burning The Candle At Both Ends - Hang Øver #I Could Make You Very Happy - Sasori #Serene Moments - Redrose #Cherry - BIDØ #Goodtimes - S. Mountain #Noir - the.soul.stepson #11PM - Neotic Nostalgic 2 This collection was released on April 25, 2018. Produced by Neotic, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Track Listing #Looking at the Moon #Cold Nights #September #Elevator Beats #Fall Apart #Let's Escape #Until Her Whispers Fade #S L P #5 AM #Crisis #Voce #Close Your Eyes #I Can't Sleep, Because of This Song #24/7 Chill Beat (To Study to or to Relax to or to Think About You to) #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Disguise #Ortega Ridge #Pheonix Sorry This collection will be released in May, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Solitary, These Ghosts in My Head, Sorry Our Way This collection will be released in May, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Our Way, Love Trip Tracklist # The Sound of Falling in Love # Forgotten Memories # Rainy Days and Lonely Nights # The Lonely Rose # Somewhere Without U # That's Life # Just the Beginning Happy Memories This collection will be released in June, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Happy Memories, I Don't Need Things Like Memories Melancholy Songs This collection will be released in June, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: No I'm Not, Melancholy Songs, Waiting For Your Love, You Feeling Sad (The Feeling Hurts) Floating This collection will be released in July, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Floating, Enter the Game Falling This collection will be released in July, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Falling, Lies Cozy Waves This collection will be released in July, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Cozy Waves, A Rainy Day Origins This collection will be released in August, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Leave, Origins, Calming Down Love & Lies This collection will be released in August, 2018. Produced by Neotic, and artwork by TheJasbre202. A Lovely Night This collection will be released in September, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: Life, Ups & Downs, Reaching, Oblivion, A Lovely Night Lazy Day This collection will be released in September, 2018. Produced by Neotic, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Tracklist # Walk on Air # September # Episode # Summer Coming # Face to Face # Floats # Bubble Gum # It's a Beautifu # Have to Go # Momen'tea # Waltz # Wandering Elder Notes * This mix is also released as Brockbeats' "TOY TOY TOY" EP, except the tracks are in a different order. * This mix is 50 minutes as opposed to the usual 30, like "Happy Memories" and "Nostalgic 2". TBD This collection will be released in August, 2018. Produced by Neotic & TheJasbre202, and artwork by TheJasbre202. Music From: TBD Tired: The Best of Neotic This best-of collection will be released in December, 2018. Produced and artwork by TheJasbre202. Track Listing # All That I Have - Fantome Vivant (Dreams) # 5AM - Neotic (Nostalgic 2) # Smile From U - Jinsang (Nostalgic) # Lazy Sad - Ford x Hanz (Rain & Love) # I Always Read Bukowski Before Bed - Rocc (Feels) # Star Light - Sapientdream (Fantasy) # You and Me - Nion (Memories) # Floating - Blake Henry (Isolation) # Sunset in Amsterdam - Druid (Dreams) # Long Nights - Emaycee (Nostalgic) # Lust - Outthepound (Melancholic) # I Can't Sleep, Because of This Song - TBD (Nostalgic 2) # You Make Me Feel Like Trash - Rocc (Feels) # High 'n Low - Aquifer (Fantasy) # September - BROCKBEATS (Lazy Day) # Forgotten Memories - enluv (Our Way) # Bubblegum - Clairo (Dreams) # Seven of Nine - 90sFlav (Nostalgic) # You Are Enough - Light Blending In (Melancholic) # Vanish - .phase (Sad World) # In My Life - Sapientdream (Fantasy) # Pheonix - Rocc (Nostalgic 2) # Husky - Joey Pecoraro (Memories) # Until We Meet Again - Essance (Gentle) # Roll Thru - Jinsang (BONUS TRACK) Notes * 11/24 Tracks came from 2018. * "Roll Thru" by Jinsang is a Bonus Track placed in by Jasbre, previously used in his mix, Nostalgia. Category:Lists Category:List of Albums Category:Lo-Fi Category:Neotic Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Neotic Collection Category:Neotic Records Category:Jasbre Records